rainbow_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dicing
cWoD Dicing The Twitch-hosted Rainbow City Chronicles will be played using the Roll20 website. See Using D20 for more information about the site itself. Future chat/text based player-managed games will be played on the IMC website. See Using IMC for more information there. Below is a very brief summary of how to dice Changeling 2nd Edition with Roll20 commands included. Dice Pools A dice pool in any WoD system is built out of d10s (10 sided dice) and most typically based on the following formula: Attribute dice + Skill dice + any Equipment modifier dice +/- Storyteller-determined modifier dice By adding/subtracting these variables, the total number of dice to roll is determined when a character makes an action with a reasonable chance to succeed or fail. In general, bonuses that add dice to the pool are granted before penalties that remove dice are applied. Determining Difficulty and Success The standard difficulty in Changeling 2nd Edition is 6; the ST might reduce it to 4 for really easy actions or raise it as high as 8 or 9 for really hard actions. The player rolls their dice pool and hopes to get at least 1 dice that is 6 or higher without getting any 1s; 1s reduce the total number of successes by one each. Botch When a player's action roll contains no successes and at least one 1? That is considered a botch: not only did the character fail, but they just made the situation worse for themselves in some way the Storyteller will narrate into the scene. 10 Again Rule Each 10 rolled allows the success to be counted and the dice to be rolled again, with new successes counted toward the total number of successes. If this roll is a 10, then the die is rolled again until there are no more 10's rolled this is known as "10 Again" in the system. To accumulate successes in Roll 20, an exploding 10 feature is used to add dice to the pool automatically. *This type of roll is represented in Roll20 as: /roll {Xd10!}>8f1 where 'x' is the number of d10 in the dice pool. Standard D20 Site macro for Rainbow City */em Rolls ?{Number of Dice}d10>?{Variable Target Number}f1 for ?{Description} check. This macro does not provide for automatically 10 again rolls or dice rolls involving Specialties. Combat Dicing Initiative To determine which character acts first when combat breaks out, everyone involves combines their characters Dexterity + Wits and rolls 1d10. In Rainbow City, the player with the highest roll declares first with the defending character or characters allowed to dodge or otherwise mitigate the attack in lieu of an attack of their own. * /r 1d10+@{initiative-mod} name init To Hit To hit a target an attacking character normally rolls: *Deterity + Brawl for hand-to-hand combat including martial arts or fang & claw. *Dexterity + Archery, Firearms, or Thrown Weapon for ranged combat *Dexterity + Melee for other weapon-wielding combat. Certain weapons have a higher or reduced difficulty for success to be factored in as Equipment Modifier. In addition, the Storyteller may modify the difficulty for other factors. Defending The defender choose to dodge or parry the attack; doing so costs them their main action for that turn or if they've already acted, their next turn. at the cost of their action If they are successful the defender may spend their turn or if they've gone already, their next turnn. To dodge the defender rolls Dexterity + Athletics To parry the defender rolls Dexterity + Melee. To block the defender rolls Dexterity + Brawl Each success on an attack roll removes a success from the attacker's successes. If the attacker has no successes left, then the attack is said to miss. If the attacker has at least one success remaining then the attack hits. Any successful hit beyond the first adds 1d10 to the damage roll. Damage A damage pool is calculated using the weapon's damage score *For Melee, this is normally Strength + x *For Brawl (except fang & claw) it is just base Strength *For Bows/Firearms/Etc, it some value X that can be found her. The attacker then adds his extra successes to hit to his damage dice pool. The total dice pool can be summarized as Weapon Damage + Net Succeses - 1. For each dice that is 6 or higher, 1 point of damage can be applied. In Rainbow City, rolls of "1" do not subtract successes and rolls of 10 do not get re-rolled for damage pools. When the defender's health is reduced to zero, they are either unconscious or dead depending on the type of damage inflicted. Soaking The defender may attempt to soak the damage to reduce damage taken so long as they can soak the appropriate damage type and/or have armor. To soak the defender rolls Stamina (if allowed) + Armor + Extra modifiers. Each success reduces damage taken by one. Damage *Bashing - caused by blunt weapons (fists, clubs, etc.), these wounds heal fairly quickly and can be soaked by humans & changelings. *Lethal - caused by sharp weapons (knives, bullets, etc.), these wounds heal more slowly. In Rainbow City, changelings and prodigals can use stamina to soak lethal damage but ordinary humans cannot. *Aggravated - caused by fire, explosions, supernatural attacks, etc., these wounds take a very long time to heal. Without magickal means such as a treasure or Oakenshield, changelings and humans can only soak aggrravated damage if they have armor of some kind. See Also Changeling Combat Category:System Category:Dice Category:Combat Category:Soaking Category:D20